


The Hat Project

by Anonymous



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Graphic, Horror, Marble hornets inspired, Multi, Narrator name never defined, Suspense, Unrealiable Narrator, diary entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 11 tapes.





	The Hat Project

I uh, I bought this house.

Financially, it was affordable. My friends and I had stupid plan and now...now everything’s gone to shit. 

It started with those tapes in the basement that we found. They...burned before I could document them so I’ll just write what I recall.

There were...11,11 VHS tapes, all with different labels. My friends and I thought it would be cool to watch them, kind of like something the old owners left behind.

We bought a VHS player from the Thrift Shop in town and for the night we watched what we assumed was the first one.

Entitled, #1 OOO

 

There was an old man just sitting in an armchair (we thought it was funny at first).

Then the film began to glitch, like the film itself was bad. (We thought it was from the age of the tapes).

Then the old man began to twitch violently, horribly. But it was almost like his arms were locked to the chair. (We began to grow uncomfortable. My girlfriend Jessica begged we turned it off).

Then he began to scream and it was so loud and so painful. We each couldn’t bare to watch we covered our ears and turned away and begged for the damn tape to end.

When we turned back when things became quiet...

The old man didn’t move...there was a strange stillness to him.

He wore a tall black hat.

The film ended with a strange laugh. It was scratchy, and dark. Each of us didn’t speak to each-other for the rest of the night that night. Jessica locked herself in her room and refused to come out.

I could only imagine...what was on those other tapes.

**Author's Note:**

> 01001000 01000001 01010100


End file.
